


Silence

by liaw-mostlydead (Firefly264)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Drabble, Incredibly short, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly264/pseuds/liaw-mostlydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the highbloods finally capture him, they take his family from him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> the ancestors are actually some of the coolest characters and i am constantly crying over this stupid family

They come at dawn. Stomping, howling, weapons drawn and fangs bared, the highbloods come like storm clouds, dark and angry, inescapable. 

Meulin pushes you back while Mother draws her weapon and tries to clear a path, but the crowd is too thick, too strong for one troll, even a rainbow drinker. You push back, grasping the hand of your Disciple and reaching towards the pained screams and blinding lights of an oncoming burnout. 

You roar over the thunder of the crowd, crying out to him, and you catch a glimpse as he manages to get himself in the air-

Then one huge, meaty fist collides with the side of his head and he collapses. 

You scream. You scream and draw your blade because your moirail is going to die and Mother is bleeding from her stomach, and all you have is your Disciple at your back before she is ripped away, yowling and clawing to no effect.

They’re going to kill them all. They’re going to kill them, and then they’ll take you and make you kneel at a dictator’s feet, defeated. You could run, but it would mean leaving your clade, your family, behind.

 

The sound of your scythe hitting the churned-up dirt is almost silent.


End file.
